


In which nobody wants to give Remus a job. Er. Almost nobody.

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-07
Updated: 2005-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which nobody wants to give Remus a job. Er. Almost nobody.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archon/gifts).



> Written for [](http://archon-mentha.livejournal.com/profile) **[archon_mentha](http://archon-mentha.livejournal.com/) ** and originally posted **[here](http://archon-mentha.livejournal.com/27930.html?thread=214042#t214042)**.

"Don't ask," Remus says, sighing as he lets himself into the flat and slings his briefcase onto the sofa.

"You wouldn't have wanted to work there anyway, if that was their attitude," Sirius calls from the study.

Remus is tempted to stick his tongue out at him, but it would be just his luck if Sirius came out of the study in time to see it.

"I'll end up not wanting anybody to give me a job at this rate," Remus says, dropping onto the sofa on top of his briefcase.

That brings his boy out of hiding.

"Not anybody?" Sirius asks with a smile, vaulting the sofa and kneeling in front of him. "Not even me?"

"You're welcome to give me a job anytime you see fit," Remus replies with an answering smile as Sirius starts to work him free of his starchy, interview robes. "How much will I be paid?"

" _Paid?_ " Sirius squawks, his offended tone at odds with the way his clever fingers are gently stroking Remus' prick to attention. "I go down on you, and then I pay you? What are you going to do for me?"

"I'll let you."

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
